Without you I can't live
by LilMickeyBear
Summary: After 2 years Hurley still hasn't gotten over the death of Libby. What will happened when Hurley slips into a coma and Libby comes back to the camp alive. Will she be able to get Hurley out of his Coma.


This fic is about 2 years into the future. Alot of new things are happening. Ill give you a brief update.

Jack returned with Kate to the camp.

Danielle and Alex got re-aquainted

Aaron is now 2 years old

Sun has a daughter named Hay Lynn whos approximately 1 year and 1 month.

Claire & Charlie are engaged and sort of ceremonially married. (They're making it official when they get off the island)

Sawyers still an ass

and... (( All the jaters are probably waiting for this))

KATE IS PREGNANT YAY!!!!! (She is about 7 and a half months)

Everyone is creating new families and new relationships all except for Hurley. For some reason he can't get over Libby's death. He still blames himself and ever since he buried Nikki & Paulo he's been withdrawn. He thought about Nikki and Paulo's relationship and about how they killed eachother. In a way he feels that he killed Libby.

**Without you I can't live**

By Moi

**CHAPTER 1: Birthday Present**

Hurley sat on a log as he just staried out into the ocean. He eyes reflected sorrow. It was just about 11:00 at night. He didnt want 12:00 to come because at 12:00 the day of suffering would begin. At 12:00 it would be Libby's birthday. Yes he had memorized her birthday even though it was too painful to speak of her. She had died 2 years ago and he should have gotten over it but he couldnt. Every day was hard for her but especially her birthday and the anniversary of the day she died. Everyday he thought of her. He owed her that much. He had loved her. He still did love her. He loved her and he killed her. In more then one way. First, he had to forget the blankets and 2 he should have gone into the hatch to get them. He should have been shot and killed.

Hurley blinked back tears as he remembered everything about her death. The way she had gasped for breath. The way his heart had torn in two when Jack said she had died. Hurley couldnt blink back anymore tears and started crying, he didnt even notice that someone was behind him until a voice spoke up.

"Hurley we all miss her. I know how hard it is for you but Libby wouldn't want you to blame yourself every day for the rest of your life." Hurley looked behind he and saw a very pregnant Kate looking at him. She put her hand on his shoulder.

"Kate I'm not going to blame myself for the rest of my life. Im just getting over her death." He said as she came to sit beside him.

"Hurley its been 2 years. Libby would have wanted you to stop blaming yourself by now." Kate told him as his eyes looked at her.

"Kate. I can't I can't forget how her eyes looked as she ran out of air. I can't forget that I killed her and I can't forget that I loved her." He said nearly shouting.

"Hurley Im not asking you to forget her. Im just saying Libby wouldnt want you blaming yourself for her death. The only person that killed her is Michael. Not you." She grabbed his hand and he looked at her with sadness.

"Kate will I ever get over her death."

"No Hurley no you wont. Because her presence will always be with you. But Hurley Im just telling you to stop blaming yourself. Everyone else stopped blaming theirselves for all their faults and everyone else put Libby's death in a place that made them stronger. Everyone else started new families and relationships."

Hurley stared at her stomache and nodded. He wiped his tears and looked at her.

"Even you?" he asked and she nodded.

"Even me." She gave him a faint smile as she stood up putting her hand on her stomache she smiled at him as she started to walk off. "And Hurley."

"Yeah Kate."

"Dont you dare do anything suicidal or I'll have to hurt you." He laughed as he waved as she walked towards her and Jack's tent.

The watch ticked from 11:59 to 12:00. Hurley was still up he couldnt fall asleep. Once his watch had flipped to 12:00 a whole bunch of memories flooded back to him...

_FLASHBACK_

_"Hurley, look at me. I am real. You're real. The way I feel about you - thats real."_

_Libby kisses Hurley._

_"And that was real."_

_"Maybe you should do it one more time to be sure."_

_END FLASHBACK_

Hurley bit his lip as he tried to not think of anything else that he shared with Libby. He didn't want to break down. Whenever he thought of her it hurt him. One again the memories flooded him and he started to cry.

_FLASHBACK_

_"Is this washer & dryer newer then everything else in here?"_

_"It washes clothes thats all I need to know."_

_"Ah, finally someone who keeps it simple. Oh, hey looks at this." Holds up a purple shirt. "I got it in some of the abandoned luggage. You think I can pull this off... Let me give you a hand... when a girl asks that kind of question shes looking for validation." _

_"Do I know you from somewhere?"_

_"You mean other than the flight."_

_"Flight?"_

_"Okay turn around."_

_"Huh?"_

_"Turn around.I want to try it on. Turn around."_

_"Oh, Oh , Sure go ahead."_

_"No peeking." Starts changing. "I cannot believe you dont remember stepping on my foot."_

_"I DID?"_

_"Yes you did. I know that because I remember you were the last one of the flight and you were all sweaty and had headphones on and crunch you stepped on my foot. Okay turn around what do you think?"_

_"It's awesome." Hurley says as he turns around_

_"Thanks."_

_END FLASHBACK_

Hurley's flashbacks ended and he returned to normal. He kept on staring out at the ocean as he tried to come up with the perfect birthday present for Libby. The hours passed and it soon became 6:00 when he heard footsteps behind him.

"Hurley you still havent went to bed. Your in the exact spot you were in when I left." He turned to see Kate again.

"Kate. I don't want to go to bed."

"Okay Hurley you don't have to go to bed. Just promise me that you will stop blaming yourself and get on with your life."

"GET ON WITH MY LIFE. I CANT GET ON KNOWING I KILLED THE ONLY PERSON THAT EVER LOVED ME." He yelled at Kate and she looked at him.

"Calm down Hurley. I didnt tell you to forget about her I just know Libby wouldnt want you to get on with your life and Hurley you didnt kill the only person who ever loved you because Im here Hurley, Im here and I love you your like a brother to me and and... IT SCARES ME TO SEE YOU LIKE THIS." Kate screamed out becoming a mess of tears. She stomped off.

Everyone stayed away from Hurley for the rest of the day finding out that Hurley had made Kate upset. Near the end of the day Hurley went to go apologize to Kate.

"Kate Im sorry to have yelled at you. Im just upset that Libby died so young. She never married or had kids."

"Its okay Hurley Im sorry aswell." Hurley smiled and looked at Kate's stomache.

"I think Libby would have liked to be a mother. She would have been a good one." Kate nodded

"Hurley you would have been a good dad aswell." She smiled at him and felt a sudden jolt as the baby kicked. She grabbed Hurleys hand and placed it to her stomache.

"Kids a strong kicker."

"Hurley I want you to be the babys uncle!" Kate smiled and Hurleys eyes lit up.

"I'd be delighted to."

A couple more hours passed and it was about 7:00 at night when Hurley got the idea for the perfect birthday present for Libby. He walked to the cliff where she had kissed him and looked over the edge when he saw a figure moving towards him with quick pace it was Kate. She must have sensed he was going to do something.

"Hurley what are you doing?" She asked half scared as Jack ran up behind her putting his arm around her shoulders.

"Im giving Libby the best birthday present I can think of." He said backing up towards the edge.

"HURLEY!" Kate warned

"Its okay Kate. My birthday present to her is me." He turned to face the edge and Kate broke out of Jack's grip.

"HURLEY DONT!" She screamed

"Tell my neice or nephew that its Aunt Libby and Uncle Hurley are watching him or her." And with that he jumped off of the cliff.

"NOOOOO HURLEY!" She screamed running to the edge Jack right after her. She looked down but didn't see anything.

"He's gone Kate. He's dead." Jack said holding her waist as she cried into his shoulder.

"Jack he killed himself for Libby." She kept crying as she moved her hand to her stomache.

This is not a oneshot so therefore Hurley is not dead. And neither is Libby. Opps did I just say that outloud. Lol review and Ill update sooner.


End file.
